1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a toilet seat assembly including a seat and a cover and, more specifically, to molded toilet seat assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet seat assemblies include a seat and cover coupled together by a hinge mechanism that also connects the assembly to a toilet. These toilet seat assemblies have been fabricated from materials such as wood and plastic, some with a solid core surrounded by polymer material. Examples of such prior art techniques are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,277 to Harrison; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,789 to Blount; U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,935 to Wang and U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,892 to Hogue.
In all prior systems there has been the continuing objective to reduce the cost of fabricating the toilet seat assemblies.
It is, therefore, an object of the subject invention to produce a toilet seat assembly at a reduced cost. This is accomplished by a method of molding a toilet seat and cover comprising the steps of forming a seat having a seat core surrounded by a seat skin, and forming a cover having a cover core surrounded by a cover skin. The method is characterized by forming the cores of a waste material suspended in a carrier.
The waste material may be collected from the processes for making other products and mixed into a flowable material that solidifies into the cores. By accumulating and using such waste materials, the cost of the assembly is greatly reduced.